


The Every Flavor Popsicle

by PineTrain



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Deepthroating, F/M, Popsicles, Swallowing, blowjob, pinecest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-12-01 01:07:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11475411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PineTrain/pseuds/PineTrain





	The Every Flavor Popsicle

Prompt sent by @mrdaxxonford

* * *

 

Austin, TX was a cool place. Dipper would’ve been happier if that wasn’t an ironic pun in summer, but he would never argue a city whose motto was about keeping itself weird wasn’t perfect for him and his sister. It was like a big city version of Gravity Falls. And, while not as great as the small town, it did afford some distance that allowed their relationship to blossom more freely.

That heat, though. It wasn’t necessarily overpowering, but when the air conditioning broke it was certainly like hell came over to say “Hi” in their small apartment. Their box fan struggled mightily to provide him some relief, but alas, it could only create a breeze and not actually cool the air.

“Dun dudda daaah!” Mabel chimed cheerfully as she leaped into the room, a tiny tray held forward triumphantly. “Popsicles!”

Dipper smiled. He had gotten her the popsicle making kit as a surprise gift while he was at the mall a week ago. How fortuitous that it could now help with this damnable heat so soon after. He eagerly waited as she twisted the tray gently to free the frozen treats.

“I’m not gonna tell ya which flavor is which. You gotta guess first!” Mabel said, holding the popsicles out towards him.

Dipper hesitated, suddenly wary. There was a chance one of these was a prank popsicle. Perhaps she’d mixed a little hot sauce into one of these. Granted, that might not be a prank at all. It could just be Mabel experimenting. Not that it really mattered in the end. It was either have a popsicle or suffer the heat without one.

He shrugged off his worry and selected one. It was a blue and light orange mix of colors. His first lick tasted like nothing, as it often does with popsicles. The second he could tell it was a fairly straightforward icy treatmon the surface, though that didn’t discount shenanigans on the interior of it. The third he finally felt confident to answer his sister’s waiting stare.

“Umm, mango…” she nodded, “and, hmmm, something a little sour.” He licked again while she cocked her head. “Is it… raspberry?”

“Blue raspberry, yeah!” she said excitedly, clapping her hands. She pulled out a popsicle of her own and returned the rest to the kitchen.

While she was gone, Dipper set up a bean bag directly in front of the box fan. He sank into it and licked his popsicle as the breeze cooled his sweat-covered skin a little. Mabel reentered the room with only a small stick protruded from her mouth.

“Mwah!” she exclaimed, pulling the entire popsicle from her mouth as she approached. Dipper raised an eyebrow, impressed she managed the feat as he suckled his own popsicle.

It was more the fact that she managed it with something so cold than any other physical hurdles to the act. She’d already proven to him she could fit something larger than the popsicle in her mouth with ease, after all. Dipper shifted a bit as memories made him tingle a little down south, not helped by how Mabel’s white tank top clung to her sweaty body and revealed the fact that she had eschewed a bra today.

She snuggled into his lap, blocking some of the breeze. He didn’t complain about it, instead wrapping his free hand around her stomach and pulling her closer. She was always so soft and he loved the feeling of her against him. Sometimes it was more in a cuddly way, but times like now it made a hunger rise in him and his hand drifted up and over her breast.

“Hm?” Mabel hummed, before releasing her popsicle with a *pop*. “Didn’t take long for you to get excited, Dipmeister.”

Dipper shrugged, “Hard not to when I’ve got such a hot girl in my lap.” He tweaked her nipple and she giggled.

“Sure it’s not just the weather?”

Dipper slipped his hand under her shirt to feel her directly and nibbled her ear. “Positive,” he whispered.

Mabel laughed then shoved his hand out of her shirt. She pulled away and faced him, taking a thoughtful lap at her popsicle as she eyed his crotch. “I’d kinda like a shower before any hanky panky, but I think I can do my little bro a little favor. Hold my popsicle.”

She handed it to him and went to the kitchen. She returned with a collection of seven small, colorful bottles and set them down next to him. As she began undressing his lower-half, she explained, “I held back when I made them. The popsicles I mean. Just two flavors each.” She took his cock in one hand and slowly began jacking it, using her other to retrieve a bottle and squirt some of its contents over the head.

“But what I really wanted to try,” she continued as she used each bottle in turn, “was an every flavor popsicle. With a little Mabel on top.” She finished by pulling out a bottle of emergency Mabel Juice from nowhere and emptying it over him.

His dick was now a sloppy rainbow mix of colors and glitter that Mabel’s hand smoothly glided up and down. She adjusted to lay on her stomach and tilted it towards her. She lapped the head and grinned widely at the taste. Dipper barely heard her mutter, “Delicious.”

She looked up at him and winked, leaning down to peck the bottom of his shaft. As she worked her way upwards with further kisses, her lips took on the medley hue that covered him. She sucked his head into her mouth and ran her tongue in circles as she glanced up at him, idly twirling her hair with her clean hand as the other returned to jacking him.

Without warning, Mabel suddenly dove, lips following her hand on a downward stroke. Dipper moaned as he felt her throat squeeze tight around him. She hummed happily and he gasped, almost fumbling the two popsicles with the shock.

Mabel pulled back and he fell out of her mouth. She held his base so he didn’t move far enough away to break the colorful mix of precum and saliva that connected her mouth to him. She gestured to her pop and he handed it to her.

“It’s alright,” she mused after licking it, “not as good as this though.” She waggled his dick about in a circle, then raised an eyebrow to herself.

Taking the popsicle in her mouth, she shoved it deep again and held it a few moments. Pulling it out with a gasp, she quickly took Dipper in her mouth again. He flinched at the intense feeling of cold wrapping him, but relished how Mabel’s wet mouth gradually warmed around him. The contrast was amazing and he sighed heavily while Little Dipper twitched inside her throat.

“Like that?” Mabel snickered after pulling up for air.

Dipper just nodded, twitching again as she rubbed his cock with her popsicle. He realized he had dropped his own at some point, though not before it coated his hand with sweet droplets. He let Mabel take him in her mouth again to warm him up, then, as she lifted off, he cupped her cheek and slipped his thumb into her mouth.

She understood immediately and suckled it clean before moving on to clean the rest of his hand with her tongue. Her face was soon even more of a sticky mess than the popsicle flavors on his cock had created. It was an erotic sloppiness and she reveled in it, a moan escaping her lips as she returned to his dick. Dipper saw the flicker of growing desire in her eyes just before she began moving. He knew what it meant and braced himself for what was to come.

She shifted into a crouching position and set one hand flat on the floor for stability. Her back would be aching if she stayed like that too long, but Mabel had no intention of taking her time. Dipper groaned as he felt her throat around him again for a few scant seconds, before she pulled up, then sank back again. She repeated the motion over and over, picking up the pace with each bob of her head.

He wished he could warn her, but it felt too good for Dipper to form proper words. Still, she noticed how close he was and paused with his head in her mouth. Glancing up, she began jacking him quickly to release the tension coiling inside him. When it came she didn’t even flinch, and Dipper felt her steady gaze upon him as he filled her mouth through clenched eyes.

Panting, he opened one just as she pulled off. Her cheeks slightly puffed, she sat up in front of him and visibly swirled his cum around her mouth. She opened it with an extended tongue to reveal a sticky, multicolored mixture of cum and flavored liquid. Tossing back her head a moment before any of it dripped free, she swallowed deeply. Taking a breath, she spoke huskily.

“I think I’m ready for that shower.”


End file.
